


Conversations on a Motel Bed 2

by antarshakes



Series: Conversations On a Motel Bed [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, obviously the author wrote pure self indulgent shit, you are invited to a glimpse of the fuckery that goes on in this authors head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sammy’s not allowed to spank it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations on a Motel Bed 2

***  
  
“Remember…”

“Yeah okay, you told me… I remember. “

“And?”

“I won’t.”

“Good boy.”

“Can I go shower now?”  
  
“You may proceed.”

“Thank you!”

***

“Sam?”

“Hmm ngod”

“Sam!”

“Yeaah? Yeah?!”

“What the fuck did I tell you?!”  
  
“I’m not.. I’m not!!”

“That’s not what it---” … “Holy fuck!”

“I.. I wasn’t.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Dean?”

“….”

“Dean?!”

“Out the shower now, Sammy.”

“Dean what are y---”

“Now.”

“Dean… I…”

“What am I gonna do with you?”

“But I wasn’t going to Dean! I was just trying to see--”  
  
“Towel, Sam!”

“kay.”

“Room.”  
  
 “Okay, But I wasn’t gonna…”

“You’re gonna now.”

“But what about --- ”

“You really think I’m going to wait ‘til your 16th birthday when I catch you fingering yourself in the shower?!”

“Well I uhm.. I don..”  
  
“We’re gonna see how many times I can make you come before it’s your birthday.”  
  
“….”  
  
***  
  
“11… Not bad Sammy!”

“….”

“We still got a few hours”  
  
“….”  
  
***  
  
 **End**


End file.
